paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri
Dimitri is the Ministry of Admission Director '''and the employer of the inspector. He visits the checkpoint every 10 days to report how many citations the inspector has received, and to evaluate his work at the border. Story On day 10, the inspector meets the Director for the first time. He briefly evaluate the inspector and gives him a plaque, then leaves. During his second visit on day 20, in addition to his evaluation and plaque, the M.O.A. Director will take note of any unauthorized decor and missing plaques. If he finds any unauthorized wall hangings, the inspector will receive a 20-credit fine at the end of the day (missing plaques alone will not lead to a fine). Before he leaves, the director will inform the inspector that a friend of his will be coming to cross the border soon, and orders him to permit her entry. It is later implied that he is romantically involved with her. Detaining her on day 25 will end the game the next day. The director visits for the last time on day 30. He will announce the number of citations received but will not hand out any more plaques. If the inspector denied Shae Piersovska's entry on day 25, the director will scold the inspector. If the director notices any unauthorized wall hangings for the second time, he will arrest the inspector and the game will end. Plaques On days 10 and 20, the director will give the inspector a plaque of recognition that can be hung on the wall (and must be there during the next visit). Depending on how many citations the inspector as received, the recognition may be for Presence, Sufficience, or Excellence. The following is a table of plaques that can be given by the M.O.A. Director. Transcripts Day 10 '''Introduction: *''So.'' *''You are inspector here.'' *''That makes you my responsibility.'' *''You have received'' [no / x] citations. If the Inspector has received no citations: *''You make Arstotzka proud.'' *plaque for excellence *''I return in 10 days.'' *''Maintain your diligence.'' *''Glory to Arstotzka.'' *away If the Inspector has received between 1 and 20 citations: *''Perhaps it was mistake to rely on lottery.'' *''Let this motivate you.'' *plaque for sufficience *''I return in 10 days. '' *''Do not embarrass me.'' *''Glory to Arstotzka.'' *away If the Inspector has received more than 20 citations: *''It makes me look like fool to trust lottery.'' *''Let this motivate you to improve.'' *plaque for presence *''I return in 10 days. '' *''Do not embarrass me further.'' *''Glory to Arstotzka.'' *away Day 20 Introduction: *''It is way too early to come all the way out here.'' *''The smell of this checkpoint makes me sick.'' If there are things other than Recognition Plaques on the wall by the end of the Introduction: *''What is other shit hanging here?'' *''These walls are for official Plaques only.'' *''Your pay will be docked for violation.'' *Inspector It will never happen again. If there is nothing hanging on the wall by end of Introduction: *''Where is plaque I gave you?'' *''Why is it not on wall?'' If the Inspector has received no citations: *''At least you are performing well.'' *''You have received no citations.'' *plaque recognizing Excellence *''Continue this honorable service.'' If the Inspector has received between 1 and 20 citations: *''At least your performance is not terrible.'' *''You have received to 20 citations.'' *plaque recognizing Sufficience *''Do not slip further.'' If the Inspector has received more than 20 citations: *''And your performance is terrible.'' *''You have received or more citations.'' *''Maybe you have forgotten what your job is.'' *plaque recognizing Presence *''There are many more who can take your place.'' Regardless of citations or wall hangings: *''Now.'' *''I have old friend coming through.'' *''Approve her entry.'' *''She is Shae Piersovska.'' *''I do not want to hear of any trouble to her.'' *''Glory to Arstotzka.'' *away Day 26 (If inspector detained Shae Piersovska) *''You worthless urchin.'' *''I had to pull many strings to get Shae out.'' *''It was made very clear to let her through.'' *''My patience with you has run out.'' *[ Ending 12 ] Day 30 If the inspector approved Shae Piersovska on day 25: *''Maybe this place not so bad.'' *''With everything going on, checkpoint visit is nice break.'' If the inspector denied Shae Piersovska on day 25: *''You little Bastard.'' *''Shae think I'm a powerless fool now.'' *''It was made very clear to let her though'' *''Now I must think about the consequences for you'' If the director notices that both plaques are missing: *''You still do not hang the plaques.'' If the director notices that one plaque is missing: *''Why do you not hang both plaques?'' If the director notices unauthorized wall hangings for the second time: *''But again you have unauthorized items on wall.'' *''I warned you before.'' *[ Ending 11 ] If the director notices unauthorized wall hangings for the first time: *''What is other shit hanging here?'' *''These walls are for official Plaques only.'' *''Your pay will be docked for violation.'' *Inspector It will never happen again. If Inspector does, or does not detain Shae Piersovska: *''You have received x citations.'' *''There are no more plaques.'' *away Category:Characters Category:Authorities